Long car journeys and Division days
by moonlightxshine
Summary: This is the first story that I have attempted to write up. Forgot to mention earlier this story is based OOC if people were wondering why my characters are OOC. My story is based on that, sorry for not letting you know earlier guys! mind slipped..
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Long journeys and misplaced thoughts. **_

The car at this stage had already been set into motion for a calculation which added to six solid full hours, driving on the road for this long must have started to physically harm the drivers healthy limbs.

Inside this slim silver sports car posed a man which had been sat in the same position since he had first taken a seat in this exact car. The man was best described as.. tall length, smoky voice, spoke quite like the gentleman. If any presence was to look straight through this man's eyes a green emerald shine would backfire straight back into their eyes giving off one of the most fascinating sights ever seen in mankind. His face differed from every other feature, he shown pale colours with little blemishes of pink embedded to his cheeks. One matter that was becoming a problem was the facial hair. From driving such a long distance hoping to find safety along the way he had began to forget about taking a few steps back which was learning on taking care of his image. The facial hair around his lips had grew from such a smooth looking stubble to a gorillas tough and hairy fur. The transformation had crept up faster than it seemed which was starting to look slightly worrying for him.

Next to this man sat a slim toned women. This women shown every figure of beauty created along histories times. Her glossy chocolate brown hair which fell just over her bust line really showed off her natural beauty, It matched with her chestnut sparkling eyes. The woman wore only natural looking make-up, I think it was in her nature, this always gave out the flawless look to her inner beauty. The woman's name was also as beautiful as she looked.

"Nikita.. Is everything alright? you seem to look lost in your thoughts" That same man that spoke her name was the only person in the world that Nikita wanted to spend the rest of her life with. A while ago both individuals were pulled back to keep their feelings hidden whilst being trapped inside the same company which was to bring the world both pain and terror that would cause more than just destruction in life.

"Your always checking up on me Michael.. I love you for that! sometimes its good to cleanse the mind though". Nikita spoke the words with total joy to the first man that she had ever loved in life. Nikita knew that Michael was always going to be checking up on her, making sure that Nikita is keeping well in life and staying healthy, she had to thank him for that.

"Cleansing the mind?.. you should try to put the past behind you, I know that it's hard dear but we have each other now.. isn't that the whole point of this road trip, running away together and to take small steps into building our relationship to many different levels? _'Michael gave out a sigh'_ Nikita.. If it makes you feel comfortable then I respect your actions to keep cleansing your mind, I would never want to take memories away from you which you have collected throughout your life".

"Thanks babe! you sure know how to keep me smiling.. I only have to hear your voice to lighten myself up. Nikita's words with Michael were softer than ever before. Nikita realized just how much she loves Michael and wasn't going to change that feeling no matter the cause, Michael and herself were always going to be together as one.

Michael taken one look to the side of him were Nikita was sat down and smiled sweetly. Nikita sat in the chair feeling Michael's eyes capturing her own. Nikita then gave Michael the look of innocence whilst watching his hand carefully on the car wheel. Michael mouthed a whisper straight in the direction of Nikita's eyes to see clearly_ 'we will get through this beautiful'_ he then turned back to the cars front window concentrating on the road ahead, towards the destination he followed.

Nikita's cheeks started to burn up from side to side giving off tiny little blemishes of pink. She knew that she had a true gentleman in her grip to share moments of love and actually realistic memories.

Nikita started to think back to the time were she had first ever met Michael in her life. She then admitted to herself that if she had never been in such a state six years ago then she would never have came across Michael's face. I guess that was the only good redeeming moment Nikita could thank Percy for. Nikita taken another look at Michael and smiled sweetly.

His presence was taking over her mind, she was again lost in thought of the memories that herself and Michael have shared throughout the years, when Nikita had first met Michael it wasn't much of a pretty sight, more along the lines of the stubborn brat who always wanted her own way and gave up everything just to challenge this man to her advantage. The one memory Nikita clung too gradually was when she had first ever laid eyes on Michael inside Division, then she also thought back to a time were she didn't get on too well with Michael. 'Nikita had now closed her eyes, her mind slowly drifted still being able to hear the sound of the cars wheels spinning.'

_Flashback held in Divisions open corridor six years ago_

"Jessie could you pass over the deodorant? Sweating like a pig isn't hygienic in a place like this"

"After you have finished the training with the second in command who has just returned you will be sweating worse than just any sweaty pig alive"

"That's funny.. I thought it was the nerd who would be training us? Who is this second in command? another traitor?". Nikita was starting to confuse Jessie with the lack of interest she shown towards Division and the amount of questions that she asked just one single recruit.

"You don't keep up do you Nik! The second in command.. He goes by the name of Michael... he's one of Percy's adopted pets! Apparently he ordered leave for the past few months, and made his return to Division today.. he's got good moves and brilliant gestures!"Jessie was the only recruit to keep up with Divisions every move, maybe just one day Nikita would become smart enough to do the same.

"Urgh.. What have I told you about calling me Nik.. or Nika, Nikki, N.. My name is Nikita! seriously get it right!" Nikita spat her words out with so much anger which had built up inside of her, and was soon to release that anger just as soon as Jessie spoke the words 'Nik' one more time instead of calling Nikita by her original name.

"With that attitude I think you will be needing a zip across your mouth before any training possible for yourself" A voice started to echo from the distance of the corridor, the voice ringed through the walls bouncing off with deep tones, it was in most definite a man's voice.

Nikita turned around to see a tall shadow which was moving in closer towards her reach. The tall man stood their with eyes of steel glaring straight at Nikita. "Let me guess your the new guard who's going to tell me that I shouldn't be playing in the corridors?" Nikita's sarcasm gave off a higher feeling of taunting then she had expected.

"Young lady... I think you will find that I am far from a guard, I'm second from the highest in this organization.. so I would keep your mouth closed and your lips sealed. Now tell me your name?" The man spat out the words, he kept a tight hold with Nikita's eyes showing her that he was serious about everything that had just been said in her direction beyond the corridor.

"Don't you remember, you told me to keep my mouth shut!" Nikita gave the man a glare, clenching her fists whilst just watching his intimidating face smirk even in the slightest way.

"You want to play that game? fine we could do that.. would you like me to call you 'girl' or no wait 'princess of Division' which seems more suitable to you?" The man started to grind his teeth, he didn't appreciate the way that this young adult was speaking to him.

"I prefer Nikita actually... you worthless piece of trash, don't you have something better to do than playing these games with recruits?" Nikita turned straight to the steel wall of the corridor and plunged her fist straight into it, leaving just a tiny little dint scarred straight into the wall. Nikita's knuckles turned from a pinky flesh colour to a steaming blood red which burst straight into a bruised injury.

The man halted for a second as he watched her crouching over in the corner with tears pouring repeatedly down her cheek from both of her eyes. He moved slightly towards Nikita opening out his hand to take hers in his reach. Nikita startled and taken a step back closer against the wall, the man spoke the words softly "Nikita.. words like those don't hurt me even a little.. so give up your little act and let me take a look at your injury, you silly girl.. I'm Michael, thought it was about time to introduce myself, picking a fight with someone with greater strength and at very high command isn't a smart move".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two: Technical bruises and dark occurrences_**

"Michael! who do you think you are? to name me as just a 'Girl' or the 'Princess of Division'.. how is that meant to make me feel? DO YOU THINK I ASKED TO BE PUT IN THIS PLACE?" Nikita corrupted Michael's entire mind with so many questions that she had just fired in his direction.

"Nikita.. please calm down. Your hand is starting to look rather inflamed now, I insist that you go and see the medic right away! no hesitation.. please go there and get your hand seen too. You have training in just three hours, although looking at your hand and attitude means that i'm giving you the night off, time to settle in". Michael said that last line just as he taken a glance at his silver watch strapped to his wrist.

"I don't need to go and see someone from medical Michael.. I can deal with it in the same way I did with all of my other injuries. _'Nikita gave out an exhausted sigh'_ most have turned to scars now". Nikita spoke these words with so much grief hidden inside her body, she couldn't tell Michael about her past, she hardly knew him and wasn't prepared to let him get dragged down in her personal life.

"If you don't go to medical now then I'm going to have to add you to the rotor for training tonight. I don't think that you really need any sort of training process at this second.. Medic now! no questions or answers now go!.. Take the lift to the third floor, walk to the right after you are out of the lift, medical is based at the top of that corridor located on your right".

Nikita walked straight past Michael and without questioning him as she usually would instead she put her head down showing off hints that may class as embarrassment. As Nikita became further away from Michael he started to lose sight of her, he could see her slowly disappearing into the darkness. Leaving the corridor Nikita finally walked out into the open training unit room. She began to walk up the short length of stairs still thinking to herself whilst taking each step. Nikita felt that she had just been scaled by a man that she had only recently just met. Michael wasn't just any man though he was the second in command for this organization and she understood were she stands. There's just one feeling that Nikita didn't approve of and that is that he is higher in command than her, she didn't like that feeling one bit. Nikita started to feel sick inside her throat, Michael was already messing up her plans for however many years she would be here for. _'I wonder when Division will free me from this rotten place..'_ Nikita froze as soon as she came off the last step.

She could hear a loud noise which she didn't feel quite familiar with 'clip-clop' the sound entered closer towards her. Nikita gave out a deep breath, right in front to her eyes stood a slim woman with eyes of the look of a tiger. Nikita knew that this woman had already made a move towards her prey, this woman was slowly starting to creep into her mind, and she hadn't even spoken a word yet, Nikita felt as she was about to end up in big trouble.

"Drug girl? I'm sorry that is complete and utter rudeness. The woman gave out a huge smirk with her red lips, this could even make the smallest and most defenseless baby cry with fear. This woman did look like the type that many people inside Division feared.

"don't speak Nikita.. just come with me". Nikita looked ahead of the woman in complete disgust, she then tilted her head to her left side to notice Michael walking into the open area of the training unit.

"MICHAEL! A word please!" The woman practically spat the words in the direction of Nikita's face, this woman had no sense of clarity, her specialty looked deep within Division, she didn't look like just any normal employee, her talent looked stronger and extremely intimidating.

"Amanda.. what do you need me for?" Michael ran up the stairs carrying him to reach the floor were Amanda and Nikita were stood. Michael then walked straight towards the woman wearing a long red dress, long brown hair and sharp eyes. Amanda was this woman's name and she looked like she could kill anybody with just the sharp looks she gave to them. Her name suited her perfectly, Amanda sounds like a fantastic choice for a woman looking this way, the name was just as harsh as Amanda looked.

"Drug girl he ..Nikita here! hasn't been made an appointment to come and speak with me yet.. why is that the case Michael?" Amanda gave Michael the cold and shocking look. He gave off a hint of fear in his eyes. This woman must be capable of experiences that Nikita couldn't even imagine.

"yes.. about that, Nikita hasn't really settled to this environment yet. I thought it would be wise to give her time alone, I mean she has only just came out of jail Amanda" Michael said the words with so much hope inside of himself, I guess he prayed that this excuse would work off Amanda's look of dagger eyes she was still giving him after a short while.

"Michael you know better than anyone in here that we put every recruit straight into training.. so why would you like to give Nikita extra time? and to settle in? I would be careful with how you speak about just this normal recruit ". Amanda glared down at Michael, she could see straight through him. Michael was trying to protect Nikita from her insults and she didn't like that at all, maybe Michael knows exactly what Amanda is quite capable of and didn't want Nikita to become trapped inside Amanda's mind.

"Look bitch I will come with you if it keeps your hair on" Nikita sounded smug when she said these words to Amanda, I think she already knew that she would be paying for the bitch part later, and maybe the hair.

Amanda turned to Nikita shocked, then gave a nod to Michael so that he would back away from both Nikita and herself. Amanda then walked front of Nikita turning back every few seconds to see if Nikita was still following her footsteps. Amanda opened the door to show the way of a pale green room surrounded by white walls. What was this, some kind of mental institution? Or something much darker.. Nikita started to become wary of this very room and the human form of Amanda herself, Nikita swore to herself that if she looked at Amanda any deeper then she would turn into a demented breed or an animal of some sort waiting to attack Nikita's very fine flesh.

"Take a seat Nikita..". Nikita sat on the pearl white chair without even breathing a sound.

"Now relax and keep your mind steady" Was Amanda trying to taunt Nikita with the commands that she was forwarding her with. Nikita felt worried sick inside although she just managed to keep that calm look on her face, she breathed slowly inside hoping that Amanda wouldn't hear this sound of life.

"This isn't a good start for you is it? I see that you have already bruised your hand Nikita.. how did you manage to do that? has someone within Division been taking advantage of you in just your short stay here with us? If this is the case then we'll see that they're dealt with personally". Nikita had to think to herself for a moment. Even though Michael wasn't in her best of views at this time it didn't mean that she was just going to start giving information over to Amanda, the game would have been played too easily and Amanda would win. Nikita didn't feel in a high enough mental state to let that actually happen, and didn't want to see Amanda celebrating her victory of how she had controlled her fragile mind.

"I trapped my hand in the door leading inside to my room.. It doesn't look that bad, I have dealt with worse". Nikita hoped that she had covered the real reason up with a false version to this question, Nikita wasn't the worst at making up stories, it was overall one of her greatest talents.

Amanda gave out a small smirk for Nikita to see. "Lets talk about how much of a state you were in before Division rescued you. You have Percy to thank for that." It was like Amanda was going to break out and start chanting out a curse to Nikita, her words were stronger than Nikita had ever thought.

"I don't particularly want to bring up my past.. Can I leave now? I would still like to have a hold on the opportunity to visit medical before I waste more time which isn't valuable towards me".

"You are dismissed! Hurry up over to medical. I don't think you quite know directions do you?" Amanda gave Nikita a taunting look which she didn't appreciate much, although if Nikita was going to free herself from this bitch then she would have to carry on twisting her story deeper.

"I'm sure I can manage to find my way". Nikita had once again lied to Amanda, she didn't know if bringing up Michael was a wise decision at this matter.

Nikita paced quickly towards the door. Suddenly she heard her death wish calling, it was again Amanda's sharp voice echoing through the room.

"Michael was right about one thing.. you are beautiful. You will be the perfect doll for upcoming missions which I'm sure you will have joy taking part in".

Had Michael talked to Amanda about her? And told the manipulative slug That Nikita herself was beautiful. Nikita started to think that the man beneath this organization was becoming a total creep. First of all he was acting smart with her and now to call her beautiful. That was to much for Nikita to take in, nobody had ever called Nikita beautiful, not the friendliness of people at the fact anyway.

"You know.. my hand suddenly feels much better. I think i'm going to call it a night and hit my new recruit bed.. sounds great". Nikita's last line would report through as sarcasm, she just wanted to break free of this whole place and everyone inside Division. Nikita had to come up with an outstanding plan pretty soon which she know would fail, she had no training, and at that thought also no sort of skills.

Eventually Nikita had finally made it back to the recruit corridor with the door she stood in front of which was known as her temporary room. Nikita quickly opened the door and ran inside without looking behind herself. On her bed sat Jessie. I think that this was the only person who Nikita saw as worthwhile to talk to, Nikita had been extremely rude to Jessie this morning though.

"Nikita.. you will soon get use to everything around here.. take care though. You haven't met Percy yet, head of Division and he is a person that you don't want to speak a bad word about. Just a heads up." Jessie opened the door to Nikita's room leaving before Nikita could speak a word in her direction. The door quietly closed. Nikita started to feel confused about what Jessie had just told her, what version of heads up was Jessie giving out? Nikita thought past all of what Jessie had just spoke and calmly rested her head on the pillow which was placed behind her head. Just as Nikita slowly drifted off she heard the slight tapping coming from her rooms door. 'Who could this be? please don't be Jessie I can't take much more of her whining about how amazing Division becomes' Nikita spoke the words to her mind itself, then afterwards gave out a huge sigh. The door swung open and in strutted Michael, he stood near her recruit bed with his arms folded.

"Why haven't you reported to medical when I strongly recommended you to.?" Michael's tone of anger seemed to be building, the tone of his voice was sharp.

"You.. again. Leave me alone Michael. I'm not in the best of moods to talk with right now! I would be grateful if I could get some sleep". Nikita spoke the words in an exhausting tone, she was feeling very tired at this time and didn't feel like doing much talking.

"I came to tell you that tomorrow you will meeting the head leader of Division. Come prepared he's not an easy man to handle. You can't just shake hands with him and everything will be pleasant. I will leave you to rest now..Sweet dreams Nikita".


End file.
